ICS
by Me from the Hetalia fandom
Summary: Des élèves du monde entier vont se rencontrer dans cette école afin de partager l'histoire et la culture de chacun de leur pays SpaMano, RusAme, GerIta, PruCan, JapTai, FrUk et quelques autres peu mentionnés J'ai tiré à pile ou face pour savoir si les persos seraient fille ou garçon, ça a donné ça. Sur ce bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1 - rentrée

Bonjour! (Ou bonsoir)

A LIRE

Certaines personnes m'ont demandé pourquoi j'avais mis du Nyotalia, ils disent que les personnages originels sont mieux ect... on m'a aussi dit que j'étais homophobe. C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression d'être mieux placée qu'eux pour savoir que je ne le suis pas.

Alors je vais répondre à ces personnes. Si j'ai mis du Nyotalia, c'est déjà parce que j'adore ça, et ensuite parce que les personnages sont les plus intelligents de leurs pays et qu'il n'y a aucune raison que les plus intelligents soient toujours des garçons.

J'ai donc tiré à pile ou face (avec un paquet de mouchoirs, je n'avais que ça sous la main... c'est pas tout ça mais après une journée entière à parcourir Florence à pieds, j'étais tellement fatiguée que j'avais la flemme d'attraper mon porte monnaie pour prendre une pièce ^^'. C'était soit ça soit un paquet de chewing gums, mais ça fait plus de bruit..) pour savoir si les personnages seraient des filles ou des garçons, sauf pour Allemagne parce que j'aime pas trop Monika... mais passons.

Maintenant que vous savez tour cela, vous pouvez lire sans penser que je suis homophobe ou une autre connerie du genre.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ce jour là était un jour bien spécial. L' ICS ouvrait ses portes pour la première fois depuis sa fermeture 40 ans plus tôt. Cette université accueillerait des élèves de touts les pays dans le but de partager l'histoire et la culture de chacun. Les élèves étaient au nombre d'un ou deux par pays. Ils étaient choisis parmi les meilleurs. Ils devaient connaître l'histoire de leur pays sur le bout des doigts et être capable de partager leurs cultures. Pour cela, ils devaient aussi très bien maîtriser l'anglais. Il n'y avait qu'une seule classe de 80 élèves de 19 à 22 ans.

Le domaine était gigantesque. L'aile gauche était réservée à la cantine au rez de chaussée et aux dortoirs pour hommes à l'étage. La salle de classe et les locaux des professeurs étaient situés au RDC de l'aile droite, en dessous des dortoirs pour femmes. Au centre prenait place un immense hall d'entrée au sol de pierre avec des boiseries d'époque et d'immenses fenêtres. Il n'y avait pas d'étage ici, le plafond était très haut. Les escaliers en marbre de Carrare conduisaient à l'étage.

Il était 17 heures, veille de la rentrée. Les élèves arrivèrent. Ils étaient tous émerveillés devant la beauté des lieux quand le directeur arriva, accompagné des deux professeurs, pour les accueillir convenablement. Il leur parla de l'histoire de cette école qui avait été fondée à l'époque de son grand père, de sa fermeture à cause des restrictions budgétaires, de l'année pendant laquelle il avait fait la connaissance de gens de son âge qui venaient de nombreux endroits du monde. Malheureusement, seuls les pays les plus riches envoyaient des élèves à cette époque, les études là bas étant financées par le gouvernement.

Il leur fit prendre connaissance des horaires et des règles de vie du bâtiment puis indiqua à chacun le numéro de leurs chambres.

Ils avaient l'après midi pour s'installer et faire connaissance. Le dîner aurait lieu à 19h30.

Il était l'heure de manger. Les élèves s'installèrent au hasard sur les tables de 6. Certains s'étaient faits des amis, d'autres s'en firent au repas. Celui ci fut délicieux, et les discutions variées et intéressantes. Chacun parlait de sa famille, de son pays, commentait le repas en fonction des critères culinaires de chez lui... On sortit de table à 21h30 et les élèves retrouvèrent leur chambres immédiatement afin de ne pas être fatigués le lendemain matin. Ils se séparent à contrecoeur, mais heureux de leur journée.

Il était 8h35. Les cours commençaient. Les 80 élèves se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe. Les deux professeurs étaient présents pour se présenter. Il n'y avait pas de matières à proprement parler, ils seraient là chacun leur tour. Ils n'étaient autorisés à donner ni leur nom ni leur nationalité. Ils devraient être appelés "monsieur" et "madame".

Les élèves se présentèrent à leur tour puis le professeur se retira. Sa collègue se chargerait de la première matinée.

Le premier cours serait dédié à la distribution de groupes de deux qui ne changeraient qu'à la fin du semestre. Elle fit les groupes au hasard et les donna à haute voix.

"Groupe 1 : Marianne Bonnefoy, Française, et Antonio Fernández Carriedo, Espagnol.

Groupe 2 : Emily Jones, Américaine, et Arthur Kirkland, Anglais.

Groupe 3 : Sakura Honda, Japonaise, et Lin Yi Ling, du Taïwan.

Groupe 4 : Ludwig Beilschmidt, Allemand, et Alice Vargas, Italienne.

Groupe 5 : Ivan Braginsky, Russe, et Yao Wang, chinois."

Elle continua ainsi à donner les groupes. Les élèves se placèrent à côté de leurs binômes.

L'après midi, avec le professeur, il parlèrent des mouvements de frontières Européennes à partir de 1789. Le cour fut très vivant, en partie à cause des discutions mouvementées entre les élèves sur la taille des territoires de leur pays respectifs. A côté, les non - européens regardaient les Européens se disputer en riant.


	2. Chapter 2

Ce début d'année passa bien rapidement. La neige ne tarda pas à tomber dès le début du mois de décembre. Les vacances de Noël ne arriveraient le 18 décembre, c'est à dire deux jours plus tard.

A l'arrivée des fêtes, les professeurs avaient décidé de dédier les deux jours qui précédaient le départ des élèves à un cours intitulé "Noël dans le monde".

Les élèves étaient tous très heureux de venter les mérites de Noël dans leur pays. Plusieurs heures furent consacrées au Père Noël. Les avis étaient partagés. Était il un merveilleux personnage admiré des enfants ou une enflure qui les faisait pleurer lorsque ils apprenaient qu'il n'existait pas? Là était toute la question. Le débat ( plutôt mouvementé par ailleurs ) se termina d'un coup de poing du professeur sur la table ( coup de poing qui fit plus de mal au professeur qu'à la table ). Les tympan des élèves prirent eux aussi un coup, tant par le bruit du coup sur la table que par le cri de douleur du professeur.

Le second débat était bien plus "sérieux". Fallait il ouvrir les cadeaux le matin ou le soir? Là, aucun coup ne fut porté à la pauvre table. Le débat finit en hurlement jusqu'à la sonnerie du repas. Comme quoi, rien ne vaut un potage répugnant pour calmer une dispute. Car oui, ce soir là, personne ne trouva la soupe à son goût. Il faut aussi dire que la couleur était peu attirante et que la mixture était âpre et était accompagné d'un merveilleusement arrière goût de vomi.

Le lendemain, on fit un festin. Les élèves partaient pour un mois, on servit donc un repas de Noël avant l'heure. On ne trouva rien à redire.

Le 18 était arrivé. Il était 10 heures. Dans le hall d'entre, les élèves se saluaient, aussi tristes que si ils n'allaient jamais se revoir.

Janvier arriva. Les élèves rentrèrent de vacances et les cours reprirent.

Dans le jardin, entre les séquoias et les bouleaux, un groupe de fille parlait garçons. Ce groupe était constitué de Marianne Bonnefoy, Emily Jones, Sakura Honda, Lin Yi Ling, Alice et Chiara Vargas. Elles parlèrent chacune leur tour du garçon qui leur plaisait et pourquoi.

"Emily : Mais vous pouvez pas le nier, il est quand même trop beau Ivan.

\- Alice : Il est un peu flippant quand même.

\- Emily : Mais il est trop classe, et grand, et tellement inteligent, et j'adore son accent.

\- Marianne : Il est bizarre son à accent.

\- Emily : Tu dis ça mais t'as vu l'accent de ton buveur de thé quand tu lui apprend le Français?

\- Marianne : Je vois de quoi tu parles.

\- Emily : Tu crois que je t'ai pas vue à lui tourner autour et à lui balancer des vers de poésie romantique? On se croirait presque chez Disney!

\- Alice : L'amour brille, sous les étoiles...

\- Chiara : Ferme la, connasse, tu chantes mal.

\- Marianne : Mais toi, Chiara, dis nous. Il te plaît bien Antonio...

\- Chiara : Ce bâtard d'espagnol? Certainement pas! Qu'il aille se faire foutre ce connard!

\- Alice : Le problème avec toi c'est que quand t'insultes quelqu'un c'est que tu l'aimes bien.

\- Chiara : C'est pas vrai! J'aime pas ce sale bouffeur de paella! Et puis on en avait pas fini avec Marianne et Arthur.

\- Marianne : Si si on avait fini.

\- Emily : Ne cherche pas à t'échapper, parle nous un peu. T'inquiètes pas, ensuite on passe aux autres, mais là, c'est ton tour.

\- Marianne : J'y peux rien si il est beau.

\- Alice : Moi j'aime pas ses sourcils.

\- Marianne : Les sourcils ne font pas le gentleman.

\- Sakura : Tu le défends, c'est trop mignon.

\- Marianne : Peut être, et alors?

\- Lin : Tu l'aimes...

\- Marianne : Bon, à la suivante, Alice, t'aimes qui toi?

\- Alice : Moi? Euh... Et bien... En fait... Euh... Je...

\- Marianne : T'es rouge comme une tomate !

\- Emily : Ne dis pas ça, Chiara est dans le coin.

\- Chiara : Ta gueule, enfoirée.

\- Emily : Mais!

\- Chiara : Ah oui, au passage, Alice passe son temps à parler de l'autre blond boufeur de patates.

\- Sakura : Ludwig?

\- Chiara : Ouais, pourquoi? T'es jalouse?

\- Sakura : Non, c'est un ami.

\- Chiara : Pour Alice c'est pas juste un ami.

\- Alice : Mais il est tellement classe, et tellement musclé...

\- Marianne : C'est beau l'amour.

\- Lin Yi Ling : Reparlons de ton buveur de thé...

\- Marianne : Et toi, t'aimes qui?

\- Lin Yi Ling : Ben...

\- Marianne : On a toutes avoué. Ou on nous a forcé à avouer mais dis. T'es attirée par aucun des mecs?

\- Lin : Non, aucun des mecs...

\- Sakura : Moi non plus.

\- Marianne : Sérieux? Vous êtes pas amoureuses?

\- Lin : Ben...

\- Sakura : Non?

\- Emily : Allez, vous nous faites pas confiance?

\- Sakura : C'est pas ça...

\- Marianne : Je suis pas sûre de comprendre..."

Elles continuèrent à tergiverser pendant qu'Alice faisait une liste de tous les garçons de la classe sous les remarques plus ou moins sympathiques de sa soeur.

Sakura et Lin finirent par s'enfuir. Elles marchèrent le long des acacias et s'installèrent sur un banc au bout de l'allée puis parlèrent, d'abord de leurs amies, puis, sans donner de nom, elles dirent que la personne qu'elles aimaient était à côté, qu'elles ne pouvaient pas le dire comme ça, elles dirent pourquoi elles aimaient cette personne, puis demandèrent à l'autre qui était cette personne, elles décidèrent de répondre en même temps et firent la promesse de ne pas reculer et de dire vraiment. Le décompte commença, puis se termina. Un mot murmuré à l'unisson fut transporté par les feuilles et les fleurs à travers le vent. Ce petit mot, pourtant si insignifiant aux yeux de tous était si dur à dire... Trois lettres qui pesaient si lourd, trois lettres si compliquées à prononcer. Ce mot, ces lettres, c'était "toi". Toi, toi, toi, toi, toi, toi, toi, toi, toi, toi, toi... Trois lettres emmenées par le vent, un mot si lourd qui, une fois libéré, libérait les coeurs.

Ne cherchons pas à savoir pourquoi, mais pendant que les filles parlaient garçons, eux les regardaient et avaient entamé un débat. Ils avaient décidé de commenter toutes les filles de la classe une par une, mais ce groupe en face d'eux semblait être le groupe de leur "préférées".

Ce groupe de garçons était composé de Ludwig et Gilbert Beilschmidt, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, Arthur Kirkland, Ivan Braginsky et Yao Wang.

"Gilbert : Marianne.

\- Arthur : Elle est pas mal.

\- Antonio : Elle est sympa.

\- Arthur : Elle aime beaucoup Ronsard.

\- Gilbert : C'est qui?

\- Ivan : Comment tu sais?

\- Arthur : C'est un poète Français qui a fait plein de poésies romantiques. Elle le cite vingt fois par jour.

\- Antonio : C'est mignon...

\- Arthur : Pourquoi?

\- Antonio : Mais réfléchis! Si elle te balance des vers romantiques à longueur de journée, ça doit avoir une signification. Tu penses pas?

\- Arthur : Ah bon?

\- Antonio : Et ouais...

\- Gilbert : Bon, Emily.

\- Ivan : Elle est jolie Emily.

\- Arthur : Je m'appelle Émilie jolie...

\- Yao : Hein?

\- Arthur : C'est une chanson française.

\- Antonio : Tu passes ton temps à parler de la France.

\- Arthur : Tant que ça?

\- Ludwig : A longueur de journée.

\- Arthur : Mais revenons à Emily. C'est vrai qu'elle est super belle... Ivan, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? C'est flippant.

\- Ivan : Pour rien...

\- Gilbert : T'es jaloux?

\- Antonio : Ah, l'amour...

\- Ludwig : Je vois pas trop Ivan amoureux en fait...

\- Ivan : Et pourquoi pas?

\- Ludwig : Je sais pas.

\- Gilbert : Bon. Sinon, il y a Alice et Chiara.

\- Ivan : Ah! J'ai entendu Chiara crier "ce bâtard d'espagnol". Et maintenant, "j'aime pas ce sale bouffeur de paella!".

\- Ludwig : D'après Alice, elle insulte que les gens qu'elle aime bien.

\- Antonio : C'est vrai?

\- Yao : Tellement d'espoir dans tes yeux, Antonio...

\- Antonio : Et alors, ça pose problème?

\- Arthur : Ah... Le bouffeur de paella aime Chiara.

\- Antonio : Ah... Le buveur de thé aime Marianne.

\- Ludwig : Buveur de thé?

\- Antonio : Emily a parlé de buveur de thé à Marianne, j'en ai déduit qu'elle parlait d'Arthur.

\- Yao : C'est plausible.

\- Gilbert : Et Alice?

\- Yao : Pour ça, faut demander à Ludwig.

\- Antonio : Qui est tout rouge par ailleurs.

\- Ivan : Et voilà, on a trouvé de qui Ludwig était amoureux depuis tout ce temps.

\- Ludwig : Je vous hais.

\- Antonio : Tu es mon futur beau frère alors.

\- Ludwig : Ah c'est balo ça...

\- Antonio : Comment suis je sensé le prendre?

\- Gilbert : Ah... Mon frère est amoureux.

\- Arthur : Et toi Gil? T'aimes qui?

\- Gilbert : Moi? Euh...

\- Antonio : Le canadien?

\- Gilbert : Le awesome moi n'a pas pu décider de tomber amoureux. Ce n'est ma faute.

\- Ludwig : Tu me l'as même pas dis!

\- Yao : C'est pas bien...

\- Gilbert : Et toi?

\- Yao : Moi?

\- Gilbert : Qui d'autre?

\- Yao : Moi, personne.

\- Arthur : Même pas de voisine?

\- Yao : Je les vois plus comme des cousins et cousines en fait...

\- Gilbert : Ah ouais tomber amoureux de sa cousine quand même...

\- Antonio : Est ce que quelqu'un saurait pourquoi est ce que Marianne et Emily tournent autour de Sakura et Lin comme ça?

\- Yao : Arthur c'est pour toi ça c'est les deux que t'aimes bien.

\- Arthur : Comment est ce que je saurais moi...

\- Gilbert : Ouais mais là elles s'enfuient carrément.

\- Ludwig : C'est sensé être normal?

\- Antonio : Je sais pas.

\- Ludwig : Je crois qu'elles nous ont vus. Elles viennent vers nous.

\- Antonio : Salut les filles!

\- Emily : Ouais ouais salut. Mais vous êtes la depuis combien de temps?

\- Ivan : Environ une demi heure...

\- Marianne : Tant que ça? Mais vous avez entendu ce qu'on disais?

\- Antoine : Non. Mais pourquoi est ce que Sakura et Lin se sont enfuies en courant tout à l'heure?

\- Chiara : C'est tes affaires peut être bâtard?

\- Alice : C'est pas de ma faute! C'est Emily et Marianne!

\- Marianne : La solidarité c'est pas trop ça...

\- Emily : Ouais, franchement, c'est pas très solidaire.

\- Alice : Je suis désolée! Pardon, pardon! Je suis désolée!

\- Chiara : Arrête de t'excuser, c'est pénible."

La cloche annonçant le début du repas stoppa leur discution.

L'estomac est le maître du monde.


	3. Chapter 3 - 14 février

Chapitre suivant... un peu en retard c'est vrai mais bon...

Je désespère, ce que j'écris est toujours aussi nul... Et court...

Enfin bon... ça ne vous intéresse pas, bonne lecture!

* * *

Tout les samedis à 8h30 depuis son enfance, Emily se promenait pendant une demi heure dans le parc en face en face de chez elle. En arrivant à l'ICS, elle s'était inventé un parcours qu'elle répétait toutes les semaines.

Ce samedi 14 février, en passant devant le banc à côté du grand chêne, d'ordinaire vide, elle y vit quelqu'un assis. Ce quelqu'un, c'était Ivan. Il lui fit signe de venir s'assoir. Elle accepta. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Au bout de 10 minutes, elle frisona.

"Tu as froid?

-Un peu.

-Je vais te réchauffer."

Il la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant dix minutes, un quart d'heure, une demi heure, trois quarts d'heure... Quarante cinq minutes au bout desquelles Emily se leva d'un bond, elle avait des devoirs à faire et elle avait déjà passé beaucoup de temps dehors. Ivan décida de l'accompagner. Ils marchèrent ensemble le long de l'allée. D'un coup, sans prévenir, il l'embrassa, tout simplement. Elle laissa faire.

Ce même 14 février, à 9 heures, Chiara découvrit une lettre en son nom glissée en dessous de la porte. Elle l'ouvrit.

"Une surprise t'attends sur le banc entre les deux sapins, au bout de l'allée qui part de la fontaine vers l'est."

Elle décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Elle prit son petit déjeuner, se prepara et s'assit sur son lit. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, la curiosité et l'ennui eurent raison de son entêtement. Elle prit son manteau et se dirigea vers le banc en question. Elle atteignit sa destination dix minutes plus tard. Entre le banc et une grosse pierre, elle trouva une deuxième lettre. Elle l'ouvrit. "Le banc côté ouest, avant 10h00."

Il était 9h55. Elle s'y dirigea, maudissant "l'enfoiré qui avait inventé les chasses au trésor". En arrivant, Antonio lui sauta à moitié dessus en lui tendant un bouquet de fleurs. "Ton cadeau de saint Valentin." Elle le prit en râlant. Il sourit. Il marchèrent un peu. Chiara tenta tant bien que mal de maintenir une distance minimale entre eux, mais il passa son bras par dessus son épaule. Il marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'entrée, mais elle s'enfuit en haut des escaliers. "A ce soir!" Elle fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Elle continua à courir sans se retourner. Elle mit les fleurs dans une bouteille d'eau qu'elle posa sur son bureau. Elle passa près de dix minutes à remettre les fleurs droites, à en prendre soin, à les regarder... Ceci jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle l'aimait bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

C'était la tradition à l'ICS, tous les 14 février au soir se tenait une grande fête. Danses, chant, banquet (sûrement le moment le plus attendu). Toutes les filles porteraient la même robe, dans des couleurs différentes pour chacune, qu'elles auraient inventée ensemble deux mois plus tôt. Les garçons s'habilleraient dans les mêmes conditions. La fête se déroulerait autour de la fontaine. L'heure fatidique arriva. Toutes les filles entrèrent par le chemin est et les garçons par l'ouest. Les filles avaient des robes en volutes somptueux, les manches étaient longues jusqu'à presque toucher le sol et une sorte de cape ou de voile traînait derrière. Tout ceci dans un tissus fin et léger. Elles avaient toutes des couleurs différentes, mais on voyait toujours un dégradé, léger ou arc en ciel. Les garçons étaient vêtus d'un pantalon, d'une chemise et d'une veste. Ils avaient décidé que le blanc, le gris et le noir seraient interdits. Cette soirée serait aux couleurs.

Les danses commencèrent. Lin et Sakura lancèrent la danse avec cinq autres couples. Ivan vint, hésitant, demander à Emily de l'accompagner. Elle accepta, un immense sourire aux lèvres et on vit le russe pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Marianne partit seule au bout d'un quart d'heure et, tout à fait par hasard évidemment, elle croisa Arthur. Qui donc s'y attendait? Il fit un compliment maladroit sur le bleu de la robe de la Française. Elle récita un court paragraphe d'un quelconque poète par rapport à un homme qui se demandait comment inviter celle qu'il aimait à danser. Il reprit la phrase avec laquelle l'homme en question avait réussi à convaincre l'élue de son coeur. Marianne nia totalement avoir cité ce poète dans ce but. C'était un hasard. On y croit tous.

Plus tard, Antonio vint voir les jumelles Italiennes qui s'étaient retrouvées seules.

"Je ne suis pas sensé le dire, Alice, mais je crois que Ludwig voudrait bien t'inviter à danser.

-Vraiment?

-C'est un secret, évidemment."

Quelques secondes passèrent jusqu'à ce que finalement...

"Bon, ben, moi, j'y vais. Salut!"

Elle partit. On se demande bien pourquoi. L'espagnol tendit la main à Chiara.

"M'accorderez vous cette dance?"

Elle attrapa sa main et le suivit, mais il ne l'emmena pas rejoindre les danseurs. Ils marchèrent un peu plus loin. Il sortit d'une poche de sa veste un collier qu'il passa autour du coup de l'italienne.

"Il te plaît?"

"Oui... enfoiré."

Il sourit et il retournèrent sur la piste de danse. De l'autre côté, Alice était -tout à fait malencontreusement- tombée sur Ludwig ( leurs habits avaient été cousus dans le même tissus vert, si c'était pas un signe ça! ). Il saisit l'occasion pour l'entraîner danser, sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait personne pour l'accompagner. Ils s'embrassèrent avant la fin de la soirée. Vers 22 heures, le repas commença. Tous les garçons se tournèrent vers les filles. Et comment allaient elles pouvoir manger avec ces manches qui tombaient jusqu'au sol? Ne sous estimez jamais un vêtement né de la collaboration de près de 40 femmes. Au sifflement de leur professeur qui avait accepté de se mêler à leur petit jeu, elles descendirent toutes des fermetures éclairs dans leur dos, cachées sous la cape. Elles retirèrent donc ce qui se revela être une sorte de veste. Leur haut de leur robe était sans manches et été retenu pas un mince tissu noué derrière la nuque.

Le repas commença, se termina, les filles reprirent leurs vestes aux longues manches, on reprit les danses, tout le monde souriait, même Chiara.

La fête se termina vers quatre heures du matin. Les derniers à partir étaient environ une dizaine.

Le lendemain, tout le monde dormait encore à 11 heures, sauf un Allemand et une Italienne, qui se promenaient, main dans la main. Sans les nombreuses bières qu'il avait bues, Ludwig n'aurait jamais osé invité Alice à danser. Ils étaient rentrés à 3h30 et s'étaient endormis à la seconde où leurs têtes avaient touché l'oreiller. Ils s'étaient réveillés le dimanche dans les bras l'un de l'autre, vers neuf heures. Ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de se changer, les habits de la veille convenaient.

* * *

Et voilà! C'est déjà fini! Je ne sais absolument pas quand est ce que je sortirai le prochain chapitre mais je n'abandonne pas, ça c'est sûr.

A bientôt (ou à dans longtemps on sait jamais) !


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai ENFIN posté ce nouveau chapitre! Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez, mais je suis une grande flemmarde, donc je poste rarement. Mais j'avais toute une ribambelle de cousins chez moi cette semaine donc j'ai pas pu écrire, désolée. Mais ils sont partis! Je vais pouvoir écrire! Enfin normalement!

Enfin bon, bonne lecture!

* * *

Encore une grande fête. Celle ci se tenait mi mai et on fêtait le retour du printemps. Il y avaittoujours un spectacle de danse, des démonstrations de gymnastique et des combats de boxe, de lutte, d'arts martiaux... Le plus prisé étant cependant celui de boxe, car il était à la portée d'à peu près tout le monde et que les garçons aimaient exhiber leurs torses musclés ( ou pas d'ailleurs ) car ils avaient pour espoir de faire tomber les filles, ou de montrer à leurs petites amies actuelles à quel point ils étaient forts. En général, c'était même le combat de la fille qui avait le copain le plus fort, et non le mec le plus fort tout court. Mais... les filles participaient aussi. Évidement, on notait des cas de garçons qui s'étaient faits maîtriser par leur copines d'une façon tout à fait peu virile. Ça arrivait même souvent, car les filles étaient pour la plupart fortes et fières.

Vers le milieu de l'après midi, ce fut LE combat...

Antonio VS Ludwig

On entendit donc au début du match un "Vee~ T'es le meilleur mon Ludwig!" et un "T'as pas intérêt à perdre, bâtard d'espagnol!"

Mais... le moment tragique arriva. Ludwig était beaucoup trop fort et musclé et génial ( c'est le frère de Gilbert en même temps. Oui, j'adore Ludwig, et alors? ). Toujours est il que Antonio ( je l'adore aussi, mais faut qui perde, sinon ça colle pas au scénario, désolée...), Antonio se prit un coup de poing dans le nez. Chiara se mit à hurler. Elle vint chercher l'espagnol ( qui saignait du nez ), et le fit sortir du périmètre, passablement en colère.

Elle l'emmena dans l'allée derrière sous les rires de leurs camarades.

Arrivé devant le banc côté ouest ( ceux qui ont une bonne se rappelleront que c'était l'endroit où Antonio avait offert des fleurs à Chiara le 14 février... ), et là... elle le frappa. Oui, tout simplement. Les larmes aux yeux, elle lui servit un long monologue qui aurait pu se traduire en une seule phrase : la prochaine fois, fais attention, enfoiré.

Il commença par l'écouter tranquillement en arrêtant le sang qui persistait à couler. Il réussi finalement puis, remarquant que l'italienne s'était tue, il décida de rompre le silence à nouveau.

"Mais tu... t'étais inquiète?

\- Non! Non, pas du tout!"

Elle était toute rouge.

"Oh... tu t'inquiètes pour moi, c'est trop gentil.

\- Je m'inquiète pas du tout, enfoiré!

\- Pourquoi tu pleures alors?

\- Je pleure pas.

\- Il faut pas s'inquiéter, je suis trop fort!

\- Alors pourquoi est ce que t'as fini avec le nez en sang alors?

\- C'était pas grand chose, c'est déjà fini...

\- Ta gueule, bâtard! Moi, tu m'as fait peur!

\- Oh... Chiara..."

Il posa sa main dans le cou de la jeune femme en face de lui. Elle s'appuya dessus et s'arrêta de pleurer. Il caressa le collier qui pendait au cou de l'italienne.

"Je pensais que tu ne le mettrai pas quand je te l'ai offert. Mais tu le portes en fait.

\- Tous les jours..."

Il la sera contre lui. Elle tenta de le repousser. En vain. L'espagnol posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Chiara. Laissons les là, toujours est il que elle n'était pas là quand vint son tour, et que Alice la remplaça. Elle gagna d'ailleurs, encouragée par le regard de Ludwig. Il faut dire que son adversaire n'était pas très forte.

* * *

Des 5 manches qu'il avait jouées, Gilbert les avait toutes gagnées. Il hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était génial (pour changer). Vint le tour ou il dû passer face à Ivan.

Entre l'allemand qui était génial et le russe qui, par extension, vu qu'il était actuellement en couple avec Emily qui était une héroïne, était donc en quelque sorte un héros, en réfléchissant bien. Cette phrase n'avait pas de fin, ce n'est pas français, je sais.

C'était donc le combat entre the awesome and the hero!

Les héros gagnent toujours, c'est comme ça. The awesome perdit tout à fait lamentablement. Natalia ( la petite soeur d'Ivan, qui avait passé son enfance en Biélorussie, pour ceux qui ne savaient pas ) souriait d'une façon passablement effrayante. Sa grande soeur Ukrainienne avait un sourire plus protecteur, et fière, comme une mère qui regarde son fils.

Natalia combattait assez férocement et gagnait à chaque fois.

Yao était d'ailleurs assez mécontent qu'Ivan, son meilleur ami, encourage Natalia au lieu de lui.

Marianne ne fit pas de boxe, c'était trop dangereux pour ses cheveux. A la place, elle participa au spectacle de danse avec Lin. Sakura ne fit rien du tout. Elle regarda les autres toute la journée et felicita Lin pour sa prestation.

Arthur organisa un spectacle de magie avec quelques amis, puis offrit un lapin à Marianne, qu'elle appela Carotte, parce que les carottes, c'est bon. Point, à la ligne.

Alice passa beaucoup de temps à câliner Carotte ( Ludwig se sentit un peu délaissé mais passons ).

La fête fut tout à fait joyeuse et c'est ce qui comptait vraiment. Ils étaient heureux, l'allemand souriait beaucoup ( oui oui, je vous jure ) et son épaule droite souffrit un peu d'avoir eu Alice pendue à son bras tout la journée et un lapin en plus dès le début de l'après midi ( Marianne lui avait confié pour être plus libre de ses mouvements et l'italienne en était heureuse ). Heureusement pour lui, la française leur reprit en fin d'après midi pour le ramener dans sa chambre.

A 23 heures, tout le monde retourna dans les chambres, car cette fête était un dimanche, et que le lundi... Le pire jour de la semaine... les cours reprendraient...

Chiara revint avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres et, quand sa soeur lui demanda d'où il venait, il disparut. Mais ne disparut que temporairement. Une fois Alice entrée dans sa chambre, il revint, et Chiara s'endormit en souriant.

* * *

Voilà. C'est toujours aussi court. Désolée...

Cette fanfiction sera sûrement celle avec les chapitres les plus courts, bien que les autres autres ne soient pas très longs non plus...

Je posterai le prochain chapitre quand je saurai quoi raconter. Et comme je suis très peu organisée, je ne sais pas quand j'aurai une idée.

Je vais sûrement poster un nouveau chapitre pour 1893 ou De retour bientôt.

De là il faut savoir ce que veut dire bientôt. Je ne peux pas le dire moi même.

A la prochaine!


End file.
